París
by Nenisu
Summary: Arruinarle la boda a tu hermana; Todo un clásico ¿ No ?. Mi vida esta llena de problemas, adiós preparatoria, bienvenida universidad; A lo que era igual a Drogas Alcohol y sexo, ir de fiesta en fiesta sin importar mi reputación, eso era a lo que llamaba vida. ¿ Pero que pasa cuando algo te frena ? ¿ Memoria ? ¿ Amor ? Memoria era lo que yo necesitaba y amor... No, yo no creo en eso


_21 años y yo aquí en Francia, sin disfrutar nada..._

- Señorita Sakura ¿ A donde vamos ?

_Bienvenida París, fueron mis palabras el primer día que pise esta tierra extranjera. París, el lugar de los sucesos mas románticos en todo el mundo, ¿ Pero que hace una chica como yo ahí ? A mis 21 años, seguía sin aprender la lección ¡ Oh poderoso dios, ¿ahora con que me castigaras!? Mire al estúpido y sensual chófer rubio._

- Llévame al café mas cercano

_Me dedico sus sonrisa mas picara y retorcida, Dios la amaba. Me despedí de mis tutores y compañeros. Idiotas, un año y medio aparentando cosas, aprendiendo nuevas, pero claro divirtiéndome. 6 años habían pasado desde que tuve eso, solo dependía de mis hermanos Tayuya y Sasori mi sensual hermano mayor, 30 años y aún soltero, es todo un encanto. Subí a la camioneta blanca grande._

_Suspire al salir de esa terrible pesadilla. Dei me miro atravez del espejo, es todo un encanto, conocía esa mirada._

- Y dime Saku... ¿ Te apetece regresar a New York ?

- Oh Dei, sabes que estoy ansiosa, pero no tengo mi pasaporte ni un boleto de avión - _Dije de lo mas inocente_ -

-_ Me mostró ambas cosas, sonreí_; - Te costara caro... pero ya quería verte mi pequeña Saku.

- Dios te adoro_ - Lo bese_ - ¿ Pasado mañana es el gran día verdad ?

- A si es.

- Supongo que tenemos que hacer algunas paradas ¿ No ? Tu sabes algo para los novios.

_- Estaciono la camioneta y subieron algunos guardaespaldas y el chófer, Dei se puso en el lugar de atrás conmigo y otros 2 guardaespaldas iban atrás de nosotros, le dio la dirección de la tienda_ - Señorita Saku llegamos -_ Anuncio Deidara, era la tienda mas costosa de todo Paris, comencé a llorar, todos me miraro_n - ¿ Pasa algo señorita ? -_ Asentí_ - Jugo, Chouji, Kakusu, vayan a comprar algunas cosas a la tienda que quieran, supongo que llevaran algo ¿ no ? tomen las tarjetas, va a mi cuenta.

- Oh Dei, eres tan bueno _- Dije entre sollozos. -_

- Señorita Haruno, sabe que puede confiar en mi

_En cuanto bajaron los guardaespaldas Deidara comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, la alarma de la camioneta sonó, haciéndome soltar un grito pequeño, después Reí, mire a Deidara buscando los condones en su cartera, me enseño uno y sonreí, subí arriba de el, movía mis caderas de arriba a abajo, de un lado a otro, moviéndome en círculos exitandonos a los 2, desabotono mi blusa y quito mi brasier jugando con mis senos, mordisquiandolos lamiendolos, mi cuerpo ardía; quite los botones de su camisa admirando su muy marcado cuerpo y oliendo esa loción que me vuelve loca, quite el botón de su pantalón y lo baje mirando su potente erección, me pare y comencé a quitar mis botas y desabrochar mi pantalón, no aguantaba mas me gire hacia el un poco inclinada debido a la altura de la camioneta, sonrió y negó con la cabeza, me sentó entre sus piernas, le di la espalda y el acariciaba mi sexo con sus anchos dedos exitandome mas, ya no aguantaba, intente voltearme pero lo impidió, me bajo el pantalón y con el mi sexy braga azul, me sentó arriba de el y comencé a moverme de arriba a abajo, después me abrase del asiento mientras el me embestía y tomaba mis 2 grandes senos masajeandolos, exitandome mas..._

- Saku, eres genial...

- ¡ Ahh Dei!

- Dilo de nuevo -_ Dijo dándome una Nalgada -_

- Ah Dei, Dei... Mmmm, Dei...

_Llego al clímax en cuestión de segundos y yo quede satisfecha. Nadie me había hecho llegar al orgasmo. Estaba sudando al igual que el y con la respiración agitada, esos hermosos ojos azules me hacían todo mas fácil. Bajamos del coche, el tacón de mis botas resonaba en todo el estacionamiento de la tienda, tome uno de los fuertes brazos de Dei, al entrar una pelirroja pechugona nos dio una tarjeta, me recordó a mi amiga Karin, me pregunto ¿ Que cara pondrá al saber que me eh acostado con Dei ?_

- Sean bienvenidos a Queens, pase por nuestro Departamento de perfumes.

_Busque varios vestidos, unos elegantes, otros formales, otros informales, mientras que Deidara me ayudaba, tenía un buen sentido de la moda, muy buenos gustos, cada quien andaba por su lado. Me enamore, vi un vestido Vintage color perla de encaje, como regalo unos preciosos aretes de pluma color cafés y una pulsera de perlas, mire la etiqueta Mei Terumi, de su colección Time._

- Se le vera increíble, y ara resaltar ese cabello rosa

- Me lo llevo

_Deidara llego con varias bolsas, preciosos vestidos y joyas._

_6:00 pm. El avión venía con un retraso, como siempre yo viajaba en 1° Clase, y Dei y los demas en... bueno no quiero imaginarme como viajarían ni lo incomodo que sería. El avión pararía en Venecia o cerca de ahí es lo que tengo entendido y despues New York mi hermosa ciudad._

_Me encontraba con Jugo esperando a los demas, fueron a dejar la camioneta que habían rentado, mire el reloj que el miraba._

- Esta bonito, ¿ Es para tu padre ?

- No señorita, es para un Amigo, Sasuke

- Es Italiano ¿ Cierto ?

- A si es, espero y que le agrade.

- Te lo aseguro __Era un reloj bañado en oro blanco ¿ A quien no le agradaría?__ Es muy afortunado de tenerte como amigo

- Mas bien soy yo el afortunado, no se que haría sin el, Desde la muerte de Kimimaru, el es el único que me apoya.

- Se lo que se siente perder a alguien.

- Pero creo que usted encontró su apoyo en Deidara, esta muy atento con usted

__ Si claro apoy_o_ Si, es muy... Atento

_Los Guardaespaldas llegaron, al igual que el avión. Despego y me recosté cómodamente en el asiento, quite mis botas y me puse a leer " El niño con el Pijama de rayas " El abuelo solía contarme historias acerca de los nazis y todas esas cosas, a si que surgió un interés en mi..._

_Sakura se quedo dormida._

_Dream*_

_La pelirosa caminaba en las vías del tren, el crujido de las piedras era lo único que se escuchaba, a lo lejos vio una luz cegadora, se puso una mano en la cara para evitar la luz. Miro el auto, ese auto tan familiar; Miro a su padrastro discutiendo con ella, comenzó a gritar pero ni su padrastro ni ella escuchaban._

_- Saku, Sakura - Gritaba pero nadie volteaba, se paro frente al carro golpeándolo - ¡ Para! ¡ Para ! - Se fue corriendo a la ventanilla en donde iba ella - Sakura, Reacciona Saku Saku..._

_Dream*_

- Saku, señorita -_ Decía la aeromoza, se despertó lentamente_ - Llegaremos en 5 minutos a New York, el joven Deidara vendrá enseguida - _Se retiro -_

_Cerré mis ojos de nuevo y sentí que estaba recargada en alguien o en algo, me desperté enseguida._

- Yo, Yo perdón - _Dije sin mirar a la persona que estaba al lado mio -_

- Hmp - _Levante la vista, Dios... Esos hermosos ojos, negros, son aún mejor que Deidara, sonrió; Sentí que me desmallaba, un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo y una corriente eléctrica recorriendo mi espina dorsal -_ ¿ John Boyne ? ¿ Eh ?

- ¿ Que ?

- Buena elección, ese libro es uno de mis favoritos. _- Me dio el libro, dios no tenia palabras-_ Saku -_ Mi piel se puso chinita a la simple mención de mi nombre y mis mejillas rojas, sentía como ardían, nunca me había pasado esto, me quede atontada, era como si viera a alguien un artista no se Jared Leto... Era un encanto, desvié mi mirada, ¿ Me encontraba en el paraíso ? -_

- Saku, hay que irnos - _La voz de Deidara me saco de mis pensamientos, se escuchaba algo molesta, ambos lo miramos. Estaba bajando mis cosas -_

- Hmp, que carácter - _Me susurro -_

- el no suele ser así...

- Mucho gusto Saku __ No de nuevo_ _ mi nombre es ...

- Saku vamos _- Deidara lo interrumpió -_

- YA VOY, es hora de irme -_ Le sonreí estupidamente -_

_Baje del lujoso avión, respire el aire fresco de New York y camine hacia la lobo de mi hermano._

- Señorita Saku, es un placer tenerla de vuelta - _Dijo el chófer de la casa, tomo mis maletas -_

- Gracias Gai, dime ¿ De que me eh perdido ?

- Bueno como sabrá señorita, la boda de su hermana es pronto con el joven Itachi.

- ¿ Quien es el ?

- Es un Uchiha

- ¿ Lo conoceré hoy ?

- Bueno supongo que si, el venía en su vuelo es lo que tengo entendido, venía de Venecia.

- Uchiha ¿ Eh ? Me suena

_Sakura llego a la mansión Haruno, nadie sabia que llegaría hoy, solo Sasori, Tayuya se encontraba leyendo en la sala._

- ¿ Ya has llegado Gai ? -_ dijo, sin despegar la vista de la revista -_

- Si, así es -_ Entro con millones de bolsas de Queens, la tienda mas cara y mas conocida en Francia y el mundo -_

- ¡Oh por Dios! - _Dijo dejando la revista de lado y saltando, para ir a ver que había en esas bolsas de Queens_ - ¿ Quien ah enviado todo esto ? - Dijo abriendo las bolsas -

- Al parecer te ah gustado -_ Dijo Sakura entrando a la habitación con mas bolsas -_

- ¡ Saku ! -_ Se fue corriendo hasta su hermana, y ambas se abrazaron_ - ¿ Pero que... ? ¿ Como ?

- Saludos _- Dijo Deidara, Tayuya corrió asía el y lo abraso, después le dio un leve golpe en el hombro -_

- Debí Imaginarlo

- No me perdería la despedida de soltera de mi hermana ¿ Verdad ? Vengo por un Ultimo Urra junto a ti

- Dios Sakura, tu no cambias - sonrío -

_Eran las 6:00 pm y la noticia de que Saku regreso se había corrido por toda la ciudad. Las hermanas Haruno se estaban arreglando para salir a Tifanis'_

- ¿ Y tu prometido ? ¿ No tendrá despedida?

- No, el tuvo que salir urgente por negocios, supongo que esta noche estará ocupado. Me ah dicho que tomo el mismo vuelo que tu

- ¿ A si ? ¿ Y como es ?

- Bueno, es Alto, muy alto y guapo; Tiene unos ojos negros y el cabello al igual color. - _Ah Sakura le recordó ese chico con el que estuvo en Francia " Gregorio "_

_10:00 pm_

_Estábamos en Tifanis' , Tayuya me contó que fue amor a primera vista, claro ¿ Quien no se enamoraría de una pelirroja pechugona con un buen culo. Una Mirada a su trasero y millones de hombres le prometerían amor eterno._

- ¡ Sakura ! - _Chillaban todas las chicas mientras me abrazaban_ - Dios estas preciosa.

Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Sari, Matsuri, Yukata; Pero.. ¿ Donde mierda estaban Ino y Karin ?

- ¡BITCH! -_ Llego Karin, dándome una nalgada_ - Amiga, tienes un culazo de 10

- ¡ Gracias ! Veo que tu lo has perdido

- Tu sabes, cojer mucho hace que se te caigan

- A mi me funciona diferente

- ¡Cuenta!_ - Dijo abriendo mas los ojos y todas las chicas se sentaron en circulo como en preparatoria -_

- El mas Importante Deidara - _Como lo predije, Karin se sorprendió mas que las demás chicas, era obvio ella tardo mas de 2 meces para que Mi Dei le metiera un Faje_ - Y algunos otros Franceses claro, como Gregorio, Umm todo un encanto y Franchesco todo un sueño, en total fueron mas de 12...

- Sakura eres toda una perra

- ¿ Y usaste protección - _Dijo Tenten espantada_

- Claro que si, no soy idiota.

_Tayuya se alejo de las chicas_

- Un Vodka por favor. - _Un tipo alto la miro -_

- Esta va por mi cuenta _- Le sonrió -_

- Gracias, creo - _dijo, al mismo tiempo que miraba su escote. Era uno de los vestidos que le había regalado Sakura, Muy descarado. Tomo su vodka y se fue de ahí -_

- Tay, aún muy inocente.

- ¡Ino! Las chicas te esperan

- ¿ Dime como vez a Sakura ?

-Sigue siento la misma perra de antes -_ Dio un trago_ - ¿ Crees que este bien que siga estando con Karin ?

- Bueno Karin ya no tiene interés en S.. bueno tu sabes en quien, y bueno ahora sale con 3. Y si alejamos a Sakura, de Karin, a Saku no se le quitara lo zorra

- ¿ Crees que este bien que hablemos a si de ella ?

- No, pero es la verdad, y ella bien lo sabe ¿ No ?

_El ambiente de Tifanis' se estaba poniendo mas candente, todas las chicas, a excepción de Tay e Ino, estaban Ebrias; Bailando con desconocidos._

- ¿ Que pasa Saku ? ¿ Porque dejaste de bailar con ese encanto ?

- No te quiero arruinar la noche pero, Tayu no lo disfruta, se supone que regrese por ella, por un ultimo urra de nosotras 2 pero esta de amargada, Mírala, ¿ Que tal y si ese tal Itachi esta con otra ? y ella aquí de amargada Hip. ¿ Osea que le pasa ?

- Entro a la crisis de los casi 25, entiéndela se va a casar; Bueno mi querida Saku toma.

- ¿ Que es eso ? - _Dijo Mirando la pastilla que Karin le daba_ -

- Vamos acaba de salir, es como vodka con cerezas, Deliciosa

_Se pusieron la pastilla en la lengua y se la tomaron con un sorbo de vodka, en pocos segundos ya estaban prendidas, su corazón latía mas fuerte y las ganas de bailar aumentaban. Al salir del baño Saku choco con alguien._

- ¿ Tu, de nuevo ?


End file.
